With the rapid development of the Internet, there is an explosive growth of network information. In order to acquire desirable information quickly, users usually use a search engine. The search engine is a system configured to collect information from the Internet by using specific computer programs according to a certain strategy, and, after the information organization and processing, to provide the users with a retrieval service to display relevant user retrieval information to the users.
In recent years, with a sudden rise of social network site (SNS), a large number of user generated content (UGC) has been produced. Users may select desirable information and the range of interests more accurately. Such sites include Facebook™, Weibo™, WeChat™, etc. In this case, how to influence the search results based on a user's personalization factors and display the personalized search results to the user is becoming increasingly important. The so-called personalized search results refer to search results that combine users' personalization factors, such as gender, age, preference, browsing habit and so on, which may also be construed as follows: since each user is different, even if different users use the same query information, they still acquire different search results.
In order to provide personalized search results to the users, in the prior art, some search engines provide completely personalized search services, for example, GraphSearch of Facebook™. The search engine allows the users to search specified related information such as: my friends in Beijing, my friends' favorite movies, etc., which is a completely personalized search engine whose search results will be personalized even though the users desire a universal search. The users may be unable to acquire information really needed due to the excessive personalization, which may affect users' browsing experience to some extent.
In order to avoid excessive personalization, some search engines may provide search services of combining universal search and personalized search. For example, the user's personal information is used as one of the reference factors for screening or ranking universal search results. However, since the personal information provided by users, such as gender, age, personal preference and other simple information, is often limited, the acquired personalized search results may be insufficient and cannot satisfy the users' need for personalized search.